


Synonymous With Trouble

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone thinks Kili is the bigger troublemaker of the two, but it's actually Fili who orchestrates all of their best pranks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synonymous With Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the [summer fandom raffle exchange](http://www.gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/127826595685/summer-fandom-raffle-exchange-prompts-masterlist)! #19, prompt is the summary!

For as long as anyone could remember, Fili and Kili were synonymous with 'trouble.' Of course, it should be noted that it was always Fili _and_ Kili. Before Kili came along, Fili was a perfectly well-behaved dwarfling. He was polite and charming and, quite honestly, adorable. And then came Kili, and not long after he was walking it seemed he was influencing his brother to cause some mischief. Nobody really complained, since it was always mostly innocent. From a young age up into his teen years, the most Fili and Kili ever did was pull harmless pranks on everyone -- namely, on Thorin and Dwalin. It was always juvenile stuff, like switching out the salt for sugar and vice versa, or taking all the laces from Thorin's boots, or gluing feathers to Dwalin's bald dome in his sleep. While it would obviously be preferable to have these things not happen, it had become so customary that the most they ever got in retaliation was a glowering look from Thorin and the worst cut of meat at dinner whenever Dwalin ate with them.

As they got a little older, the pranks got a little more detailed. There was the time all of Thorin's favorite shirts had been swapped for identical ones in shades of pink instead of blue. Then there was the incident where Dwalin's bath oils were mixed with pigment that turned his skin orange. Once, they even convinced Bombur -- well, they convinced Bofur who, in turn, distracted Bombur -- so they could watch as Thorin and Dwalin were fed nothing but greens for dinner because they should  _watch their figures._ The pranks were still relatively harmless, but they were certainly upping the ante.

As they reached 'maturity,' the pranks were even more intensive; very occasionally they had many layers to them. Kili's personal favorite was the time they put a puddle of honey on the floor where Thorin always stood as soon as he got out of bed, which led to him stumbling into his dresser, which caused a bucket of yet  _more_ honey to tip onto him, which had him stumbling back and bumping into the trunk at his bedside, which knocked into the coat-rack, which tipped over yet another bucket, this one filled with feathers. Thorin's fury was like none they had ever seen, and the punishment had been more severe than ever, but it was entirely worth it to get to watch their uncle slip and slide around the halls as he chased after them. As they served their punishment of mucking out the horse-stalls, Dwalin  _and_ Balin stopped by to give the boys, and especially Kili, praise for such an elaborate stunt.

Of course, the secret nobody knew was that it was actually  _Fili_ who was the grand architect of their tom-foolery. Everyone had -- rightly -- assumed it was Kili, since it all started as soon as the young prince was walking and talking, but really, it was Fili who performed the feats in order to elicit reactions from Kili. At first, it was an accident; he hadn't meant to hand Dwalin the sugar when he asked for the salt. He was too busy trying to make Kili laugh and so he hadn't noticed the mistake. Naturally, the laughter from Kili when the mistake was noticed was far more intense than anything he'd ever managed to pull from his brother before. And so, Fili made it his life's mission to constantly have his little brother laughing this way. And as they got older, things escalated because, quite honestly, Kili was getting harder to please.

On one particularly long day on the journey to Erebor -- one particularly long day of one particularly  _trying_ week -- Fili decided it was time for Kili to laugh again. And so he sat and he pondered and he tried to come up with a prank that would sufficiently cause delight among the Company, but wouldn't leave Dwalin or Thorin feeling any more murderous than usual. It took a few more days to come up with a plan, but once he had, Fili was hoped it would be the best prank yet.

Needless to say, as Thorin and Dwalin angrily chased Fili after the Company had paused to bathe in the nearby river later that night -- Thorin wearing the only piece of his clothing that had survived but had somehow been turned from a shirt and trousers into a  _dress_ , and Dwalin wearing literally nothing because Fili had messed up and accidentally ruined everything of his -- Fili was  _certain_  it was the best prank yet. Kili was doubled over with laughter, clutching at a stitch in his side, his laughter only pausing from hiccups. The rest of the company lay about, tears streaming from their own laughter, as Dwalin roared  _"I should've known you were the one planning all this shit, Fili!"_  and Thorin followed him up with  _"There's going to be a new crown prince before the sun sets, get your arse back here now!"_ _  
_

Bilbo was the only one whose laughter was even mildly restrained, and he turned to Kili, who sat next to him, and asked, "Is it always like this?"

"Ever since I was a little kid, yeah," Kili choked out, "but this is the best he's ever done."

Fili, who'd just run past them as Kili answered Bilbo, found he couldn't stop grinning, even after Dwalin had tackled him to the ground moments later.


End file.
